Klainey Days
by gleekyhxmmel
Summary: This story begins with Kurt and Blaine moving back to NYC after the season six NDs win sectionals. It is the story of the five years between them leaving and returning in 2020. Mostly just Klaine, with a few other characters here or there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loves! This is my first fanfic story so it might be a little rough. **

**I plan on starting from the last episode of Glee (dreams come true) and continuing on with Klaine moving back to New York. It's going to show us what happened between them leaving and the five year jump in the finale. Eventually, I'm going to work in their child but probably not for a little while. This begins in 2015.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! I will try to update as frequently as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter one:

After winning regionals, Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson knew they had to leave and return to New York City. Kurt needed to continue his studies at NYADA and Blaine was excited to start NYU. They both were going to miss their friends and family, but it was time. They packed up their belongings, said their goodbyes, and set out for the airport.

"Are you excited to head back to NYADA?" Blaine asked as they parked their car.

"Of course," Kurt smiled, "I've missed it. What about you? Are you excited to start NYU?" Blaine smiled at his husband,

"Yes. I'm very, very excited. But you know what I'm most excited about?" he said with a grin.

"I could only imagine," Kurt teased with a laugh, "Tell me."

"Living with you in New York City," Blaine said, kissing his husband on the cheek. Kurt smiled,

"Ah. Well I'm excited for that as well. But we really should begin searching for an apartment. We can't live in the hotel forever." Blaine nodded. Burt and Carole were being very kind and paying for them to stay in a hotel while they searched for a place to call home. But they both knew that it couldn't last forever.

"What do you say we go searching once we land?" the shorter man suggested. Kurt smiled at his husband, knowing that it was a very noble idea.

"Perhaps we should. It will give us time to explore the city," he agreed.

"Oh, I'm just so excited to live with you!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What do you mean, silly?" Kurt laughed, "We've lived together before. We lived together when we got engaged the first time. And we lived together at your parent's house after we got married."

Blaine nodded,

"I know. But we've never lived alone, just the two of us. Just think about it. No one to walk in on us. No one waking us up in the middle of the night singing or fighting."

"Mmm," Kurt agreed, "It's going to be wonderful." Blaine nodded with a smile, and got out of the car. He walked around to Kurt's door and opened it,

"There you are, my love," he teased.

"Why thank you, my husband," Kurt teased back, pecking his husband on forehead. They walked around to the back of the car and retrieved their luggage. "How long until our plane leaves?" Blaine looked at his watch,

"We've got about an hour and a half. Just enough time to go searching for the latest issue of Vogue," he said, knowing exactly what Kurt liked.

"Oh yes! That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Kurt exclaimed. He looked at his husband, admiring his beautiful eyes, "I love how well you know me." Blaine smiled. Before they were married, a comment like that would have made him blush furiously. But marriage made it normal, in a good way, of course. He reached for Kurt's hand, and they interlaced their fingers, walking into the airport.

Kurt enjoyed taking planes. Sure, they had their downsides- they weren't very clean, and they were small, tight quarters- but he loved sitting next to Blaine. It gave them an excuse to be so close in public without people getting annoyed at them. He looked down at his husband, asleep on his chest, and smiled. He watched Blaine's chest rise and fall, bringing him comfort.

Blaine stirred, moving slightly, as the captain mentioned that they were preparing to land. Kurt hated to wake the beautiful man on his chest, but he knew Blaine would need a moment to wake up.

"Blainey. Wake up, my love," he softly whispered, stroking the man's face. Blaine opened his eyes,

"W-what's going on?" Blaine asked, sleepily. "Are we here?"

"Just about," Kurt answered. Blaine lifted his head from his husband's chest, even though he didn't want to. He looked at Kurt, who immediately started laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked, playfully slapping him.

"You-your hair. The gel got all messed up," Kurt said, trying to stop laughing. Blaine opened his phone camera and looked at his hair.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. His usually gelled-back hair had fallen down to his forehead. It was NOT a good look for him.

"It's not that bad," Kurt reassured him, "Here. Let me fix it." Blaine nodded, and Kurt began working his magic.

"And, done." Blaine reopened the camera, and peered at his hair. Instead of being practically glued to his head, it lay on his head. It was fluffier and waved, but it didn't produce his obnoxious curls.

"Wow. I kind of like it like this."

"Me too. You should try wearing it like this more often." Blaine nodded in agreement.

They felt the plane touch the ground as it landed, and they prepared to exit. Once they got off the plane, Kurt reached out his hand, and Blaine took it. Together, they walked towards baggage claim to retrieve their belongings, and head to the hotel.

Kurt sat lay on his stomach; his feet towards the headboard of the king bed, and his head resting on his arms as he watched a Project Runway rerun. Blaine was in the bathroom washing the gel out of his hair, and re-doing it, trying to copy Kurt's masterpiece from before. He poked his head out for at least the tenth time,

"How's this one? Did I do it right this time?" Kurt smiled,

"That one is actually really good. Why don't you take a break? We could go out to dinner. Maybe the Spotlight Diner? I should probably talk to Gunther about getting my job back."

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, and removed his bowtie. He had decided to take a break from wearing a bowtie EVERY SINGLE DAY.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed, sitting on the bed next to his husband, "But first-" He reached over and started tickling Kurt's sides. Kurt let out a shriek,

"Blaine! Stop!" The two of them started laughing as Blaine stopped, pecking Kurt on the cheek.

"Come on," he said, standing up, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving," Kurt teased, getting off the bed. He grabbed their coats off of the table along with their wallets. "Put your coat on. It's cold out."

"Of course, sweetheart," Blaine said, putting his coat on, and wrapping a beautiful designer scarf around Kurt's neck. They grabbed each other's hands, and walked out of the hotel room.

Kurt had been right. It was cold out. When they arrived at the diner, they left their coats on. Gunther came out of the kitchen,

"Why if it isn't Mr. Kurt Hummel? Welcome back! Are you ready to work for me again?"

"Hello Gunther," Kurt said, "Yes. I would love to get my job back. But tonight, my- we would like some dinner." Blaine nodded in agreement. He understood why Kurt hadn't called him 'his husband'. They hadn't been married for very long and it was weird to say to other people. They had to be careful.

"Yes. Yes. Right this way," Gunther led them to a table in the diner. They sat down, busying themselves in their menus for a few moments.

"Okay. Where do we want to look for apartments tomorrow?" Blaine asked. They both wanted to start as soon as possible before school began.

"Well we're going to want a very safe neighborhood. Especially if we want kids one day," Kurt said, "I've heard that Greenwich Village is nice. Maybe we should look there."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Blaine agreed. After the loft situation the year before, a safer upgrade was much needed.

"Then it has been decided. Tomorrow we will go to Greenwich village to search for a place to live," Kurt smiled. Blaine gave him a sweet look. "What?"

"Nothing, I just really love you," he said with a smile.

"I really love you too."

**Well. I stayed up late writing this so I'm sorry if it's awful. I think the next chapter will be them apartment hunting and starting school back up. Thank you for reading my first chapter! **

**Also, did you see the reference to Blaine's 2020 hair that I included? Let's be honest. Did anyone actually like his overly-gelled hair?**

**Please review or leave comments!**

**All my love, Ady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Chapter two! I think this one will be a little more planned out than the last one. Kurt and Blaine are apartment hunting today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter two:

Kurt woke up to the sound of his husband, singing in the shower. Blaine singing was one of his favorite sounds. He listened to the lyrics, smiling at the familiar song.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back. _

_Don't ever look back._

This song always brought them sweet memories of the day they met. The shower turned off, and Kurt walked into the bathroom. Blaine stood there, brushing his teeth, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Morning my love," Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek, "Are you ready to find a home today?" Blaine smiled,

"With you, always." They were both very excited to live together, just the two of them. Kurt walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet containing their designer clothes. He knew that Blaine would wear whatever he picked out, and he loved picking out his husband's clothes. He settled on the purple shirt that he had worn when they had gotten back together the year before- it was one of his favorites- and his black skinny jeans. He chose a simple white button up shirt for Blaine and the red jeans that he had worn back when he first came to McKinley.

"Kurt?" Blaine called from the bathroom, "No bowtie!" Kurt smiled. He liked when Blaine didn't wear a bowtie. He grabbed an ascot for himself and brought the outfits into the bathroom. Blaine was attempting to control his hair, and it didn't appear to be working.

"Woah! Lots of curls!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Help? Please?" Blaine pleaded, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Well you know I can't resist it when you give me that look," Kurt smiled, taking the gel from his husband. Almost magically, he managed to achieve the look that he had given Blaine the day before. "There you go."

"Thank you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. The taller man leaned down, returning it. Kurt handed him the outfit, and grabbed his hairbrush, styling his hair as he did every day, up. Blaine left the bathroom as Kurt finished. Kurt quickly got dressed and went out to find his husband dressed, sitting on the bed, with a look in his eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine giggled,

"Like what?" he teased.

"You know how you're looking at me," Kurt laughed, as Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. "Don't you dare tickle me, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, or I won't have sex with you for a week!" he threatened, not planning on holding up on that.

"A week! No!" Blaine cried out, pulling his hands back.

"Yes," Kurt said, grinning, "A full week."

"I think you're lying," Blaine said. And Kurt was, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Come on. Get up," he stood up, pulling the shorter man with him, "Let's go find a home!"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed.

After searching for a few hours, they found themselves in a small apartment in Greenwich Village; one bedroom and one and a half bathrooms. Kurt turned to Blaine after admiring the kitchen,

"I really like this one. What do you think?" Blaine smiled,

"I think this is the one." He turned to the building manager, "How much is this one?"

"Around $3,000," she said. Blaine turned back to Kurt,

"What do you think we should do?" Kurt thought it over. It fit in their budget and was a good distance to both NYADA and NYU. And it was move-in ready.

"I think we should do it," he said, "We could pretty much move in today." He turned to the manager, "Can we have a few moments to talk it over?" She nodded,

"Of course. I'll give you a minute to talk to your friend." She stepped outside.

"Friend? Really? Did she not see the rings?" Blaine said, laughing a little. This happened to them sometimes, but for someone to assume that two guys with wedding rings moving in together were friends, that was a new one.

"Aw. She's just as oblivious as you," Kurt teased. Blaine playfully elbowed him. "Okay. You've got to admit. This place is pretty perfect."

"Yeah. I think we should do it," Blaine agreed. The building manager walked back in,

"Have you two made a decision?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "I think we want to live here."

"Excellent!" she exclaimed, grabbing a document out of her folder, "I just have to ask you a few questions, and then you can sign for the apartment."

"Sounds good," Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. She looked at Kurt,

"First and last names please."

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Blaine Hummel-Anderson." She gave them a confused look, but continued,

"Ages."

"I'm 22 and Blaine is 21."

"Okay. And then just write your phone numbers here, and then sign here." She handed them the document, and they each wrote and signed.

"Alright. Congratulations! You now have an apartment. Here are the keys," she handed them two sets of keys, "You can send the payment to the desk at the front entrance." She turned and left the two of them in their new apartment.

"Ah! I can't believe it!" Blaine exclaimed, "We have our own apartment!" Kurt smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "Should we go get our things from the hotel?"

"Blaine! We don't even have a bed yet," Kurt laughed, "We might want to get one of those first.

"Yeah, that's true," Blaine sighed, "Let's! Go bed shopping!"

"Ok, seeing as you can't wait," Kurt laughed. He pulled Blaine in for a kiss, Blaine returning it. After pulling away, he took the shorter man's hand, and they interlaced their fingers.

"Do you think we're going to need both sets of keys?" Blaine asked, knowing that they probably wouldn't.

"No. Unless you're planning on losing yours," Kurt teased.

"Hey! Why would I do that?" Blaine exclaimed, although he knew it was probably something he would do.

"Because you're you," Kurt laughed, "We can take mine, since I have the better track record." Blaine playfully slapped him,

"Whatever."

The first mattress store they had gone to didn't have any king beds, which was what they had hoped to find, so they went to a second one. After finding two good beds, they had to decide if they wanted the slightly nicer one in a few days or the slightly less nice one that night.

"I think we should get the slightly less nice one," Blaine offered, "I really want to move tonight." Kurt thought it over,

"But which one will be nicer in the long run?" This was an important decision.

"It doesn't matter to me," Blaine said, looking into the taller man's eyes, "Honestly, whatever you think would be best." Kurt smiled,

"I guess we should do the slightly less nice one, so we can move in tonight." Blaine grinned,

"Yes!" They walked over to the counter, paid for the bed, and made arrangements for it to be delivered later that day to their new apartment.

Later that night, after their bed had arrived and their belongings had been moved over, they lay in bed, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest.

"Kurt?" he asked.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Have I told you that I really love you recently?"

"I love you too, B," Kurt smiled, kissing his husband on the top of his head. Slowly they drifted off to sleep. Happy to be in their own home.

**Well everyone! That's the second chapter! It's officially New Years for me and I started off the year finishing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed the teenage dream reference and the reference to their previous outfits.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**All my love, Ady**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my loves, I think it's time for Klaine to begin school again. I should probably mention that it's fall now. Don't worry, my dear drama freaks, there will be drama (not between the two of them). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter three:

After a few days of getting used to their new home, Kurt and Blaine were preparing to head into school. For Kurt, it was time to head back into NYADA. For Blaine, it was a new adventure at NYU. Sure, he was nervous, but it also meant a new start.

Blaine looked at his husband, asleep next to him. He hated waking him from sleep, but he knew that Kurt would want to walk him to school on the first day. Gently, he reached over and kissed the taller man on the forehead, watching as his eyes fluttered open,

"Hey you," his voice was sleepy, "Do we have to leave soon?"

"We've got time. But I figured you'd want to do your hair first." Kurt smiled,

"You know me so well." He pulled Blaine into a kiss, then got out of bed, walking to the closet. "Have you decided what you want to wear today, B?"

"No," Blaine admitted, having no idea what to choose, "I was hoping you could help me."

"Always," Kurt grinned, looking through their outfits. He already knew what he was going to wear; a white button down, his gray vest, his white jacket from when he had transferred back to McKinley during junior year, and his gray skinny jeans. He had planned the outfit out days before. Blaine was harder. "What kind of outfit do you want?" Blaine walked over to him,

"Something nice, but not too nice." Kurt looked at the clothes and grabbed the red shirt Blaine had worn while auditioning for west side story.

"Do you like this? I love this shirt on you," he asked. Blaine nodded and took this shirt from him. Kurt grabbed a pair of black jeans and handed them to him,

"Bowtie or no bowtie?"

"Bowtie," he decided, grabbing a black one. It was his signature look, and it seemed right. Kurt grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the bathroom,

"Let's make you look pretty," he teased. Blaine kissed him on the nose,

"Do it." The two of them spent the next hour in the bathroom; getting dressed and doing hair.

"Oh God," Blaine mumbled, as they approached NYU's student center, "I don't remember it being this big and scary." Kurt squeezed his hand,

"You're going to do amazing. Trust me. Now come on. Let's go get registration over with." Blaine nodded and they walked into the student center.

The woman at the front desk hardly looked up when they approached.

"Hello," Blaine said, "I'm here to complete my registration. My name's Blaine Hummel-Anderson." The woman looked up for a moment, before typing his name into the computer,

"Okay. It would appear that you have already signed up for your classes. Here's your schedule," she handed him a paper, "and you can go to that room to get your student id." She pointed to a room down the hall labeled 'photos'. Kurt pulled Blaine down the hallway and into the room.

"I have to get my picture taken," Blaine whined, even though he didn't really care. He liked when Kurt comforted him. Kurt playfully rolled his eyes,

"Oh stop. You love getting your picture taken." It was true. He did.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," Blaine laughed. The camera man walked in,

"Which one of you is here for the picture?" They both pointed to Blaine.

"Me," Blaine said. Kurt reached up to adjust his bowtie,

"Smile pretty for the camera." Blaine laughed, and walked over to the camera.

With Blaine's school preparations finished, they headed over to NYADA for Kurt's first class. It was very important to Blaine to walk him into class for the first time as his husband. As they walked down the halls, they heard a voice,

"Hey Hummel. You finally replace that awful boyfriend that broke your heart?" Blaine whipped around, as if he was going to attack them. But Kurt grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back,

"Hey Adelman. You still need your mom to get you dressed in the morning?" he shot back.

"What are you even doing here? I thought you went back to that loser cow town to help Berry with your awful gleed club," Adelman said. Blaine wanted nothing more than to bring out his Dalton fight club skills and punch the living hell out of him. But Kurt wouldn't like the violence.

"Well the so-called awful glee club is what got me my husband so it can't be that bad," Kurt said. Blaine beamed with pride for his husband, and stuck his hand out to Adelman,

"Hey. I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Nice to meet you." Adelman looked dumbfounded as Kurt gabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him away. The second they were away, Kurt burst out laughing.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt continued to laugh. "I'm serious, Kurt. Why are you laughing?" Kurt grinned,

"You were so confident there. I love it," the taller man looked into the shorter man's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, "I'll see you at home."

"Bye."

Blaine spent the rest of the morning preparing for his first class the next day, and making lunch for him and Kurt. He wasn't a very good cook, but he was able to make pizza. Frozen pizza. He had just settled on the couch when he heard keys jingle in the lock.

"Hey B," Kurt said, walking into the apartment and walking over to Blaine. He sat down on the couch next to his husband, who pulled him over into his lap.

"How was it, sweetheart?" Blaine asked.

"Sweetheart? That's a new one," Kurt teased.

"Yeah yeah," Blaine said, "Tell me about your class."

"Junior dance is a lot harder than last year," Kurt said, "But I loved it. It's so nice to be back." Blaine smiled,

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I missed you today. It was weird being apart from you for so long." Kurt nodded,

"Agreed. But don't you worry your pretty little head," he teased, "I can't stay away from you for that long." Blaine playfully rolled his eyes, and pulled his husband in for a kiss,

"I think you're adorable."

"I love you," Kurt grinned.

"I love you too." They shifted so that they were laying on the couch, Kurt on top of Blaine. They kissed for a little while longer, before Blaine remembered the pizza he had made,

"You hungry?" Kurt gave him a look,

"Yes."

"Not that kind of hungry!" They both laughed. Kurt kissed Blaine again,

"I just want to lay here with you."

"Well how can I say no to that?" Blaine grinned, pulling him into a kiss.

A few hours later, Blaine woke up, realizing that they had fallen asleep. The only difference was that Kurt wasn't on top of him anymore. He heard a sound from the kitchen, so he decided to investigate. Kurt stood in the kitchen, making something in the stove. Blaine walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, turning around, "You're awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. I didn't want to wake you up." Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder,

"What are you making? It smells good." Kurt laughed,

"Oh Blaine. Always thinking about food," he teased.

"Well you do know what I like."

"Hmm," Kurt pretended to think about it, "I don't know. Me, food, me, Sam, me, singing, food, and I guess… me." Blaine playfully batted him,

"Stop," he said, pulling the taller man in for a kiss.

**Okay. That's it for this chapter. Sorry** **I posted it a day later than I was planning. I actually wanted this chapter to be longer, but I didn't want it to drag on. I hope you enjoyed my references to old outfits, and the drama between my boys and Adelman (I made him up btw). Don't worry. Drama will continue!**

**I forgot to mention this earlier, but thank you to ItWasntMee for the kind review!**

**Please review! See you next time!**

**All my love, Ady**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's been forever. I'm sorry! **

**I think Blaine needs to get a job. This chapter will sort of focus on that along with the usual sweet klaine moments and clothing references and, of course, school drama. Oh, and watch out for my special visitor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

Chapter four:

The Hummel-Andersons had fallen into a smooth routine. They ate breakfast together every morning, got ready, one or both of them went to class, and then they usually ended up at the Spotlight Diner for lunch since that was when Kurt worked. Occasionally, dinner was there too. They both enjoyed their system, but Blaine was starting to get a little stir-crazy, so he knew it was time to get a job.

"I know it's not totally necessary, but it would probably be nice to have a second income," Blaine said at breakfast one morning.

"That's a fair point. We can't last forever on a waiter's income," Kurt laughed, "Although one day I hope to get back at vogue."

"Okay, so what would I be good at?" Blaine asked.

"You're good at everything," Kurt smiled, "Except maybe cooking. What kind of job do you want?"

"I want to sing. You know that's my dream."

"Only since I met you," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "You're going to find the perfect job. I just know it."

"You always know just what to say," Blaine smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand, "And that is why I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back. Blaine looked down at his watch,

"Shit! I've got class in 40 minutes, and I haven't even started on my hair." Kurt laughed,

"Come on," he stood up and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him up, "I'll help you." He pulled him into their bedroom, and Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss. They fell on the bed, lost in intimacy, until Kurt pulled away,

"What are we doing?" He laughed, "You need to get ready."

"Right," Blaine groaned, kissing Kurt one more time before getting up. He walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes. Then, he began to grin. He turned to Kurt, "Can I pick out your clothes for the day?" Kurt thought it over. Blaune had done it before, and he picked out most of Blaine's clothes, but Blaine didn't have the same filter.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine smiled. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans and Kurt's blue jacket from his proposal. He grabbed a white button up shirt and a purple neckerchief. He tossed the outfit to Kurt,

"Yeah?" Kurt looked it over and smiled,

"Yeah. Good job!"

After class, Blaine wandered Times Square, looking for job opportunities. He knew that he wouldn't get anything that paid incredibly well or that was big, but he wanted something great. That was when he saw it. A poster with information to audition for a huge musical. Wicked. He knew that he had to try, even if he didn't get a part. Plus it would be a great way to surprise Kurt. He quickly glanced at the poster and saw that auditions were that day, so he found his way to the theater and decided to sing Defying Gravity.

"Hello. Please state your name and the song you will be singing," the casting director said when he walked into the audition room.

"My name is Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I'll be singing Defying Gravity."

"Okay. Go ahead."

_Something has changed within' me _

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

As he sang, he thought of Kurt, and the song flowed from him.

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

As he finished the song, the casting director and the other people in the room broke out into applause. Blaine felt very proud of his performance.

"Thank you. We will give you a call and let you know," the casting director said. Blaine nodded, and walked out of the room.

After his theater workshop, Kurt left the room.

"Hey Hummel. Where's your boyfriend?" Adelman called out. Kurt whipped around,

"Husband." Adelman rolled his eyes,

"Yeah sure. Like you could ever get anyone to marry you."

"Oh yeah. Well you're the one who's still single, so look who's talking," Kurt shot back. Adelman started to say something but a loud scream rang through the hall,

"Oh! Kurt!" It was Rachel Berry.

"Rachel!" Kurt exclaimed, moving to hug her, "It's been forever!"

"I know! And we've been in the same city too. How are you? How's Blaine?"

"I'm good. Blaine's good. We're both good. We've missed you," Kurt grinned. It had been a while since he had seen his best friend in person. "Oh my god! I just had the most perfect idea. You should come over for dinner!"

"Oh Kurt, that's a wonderful idea. I would love too!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging him again.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, waiting with anticipation to hear about his audition. He heard the door open and the sound of Kurt shushing someone.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Kurt walked into the living room,

"Hey," He kissed Blaine on the cheek, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, "Come here. I have a surprise for you." They walked to the entrance and before Blaine could see who it was, arms wrapped around him.

"Blaine!"

"Rachel?" He pulled away, "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"I found her at NYADA and invited her over for dinner," Kurt explained.

"It's so good to see you, Rachel!" They sat down to dinner and Blaine's phone rang. He stood up to answer it and walked into the other room.

"Who's calling him?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"He went job hunting today. Maybe someone's offering him a job," Kurt suggested.

"Yes!" They heard Blaine exclaim from the other room.

"Did you get a job, Blaine?" Kurt called. He came back into the room,

"Actually, I did. And you guys are not going to believe what I got!"

"What?! Tell us!" Rachel yelled.

"I don't know…" Blaine teased.

"Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson. I will tackle you right now if you don't tell us," Rachel threatened.

"Fine. I may have auditioned to be in a musical," Blaine explained.

"Oh my god!" Kurt and Rachel said at the same time.

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"Werkied," Blaine mumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Wicked," Blaine said. Kurt's jaw dropped as Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around Blaine,

"Ah! Oh my god! Like on Broadway?"

"Yeah."

"Blaine! That's incredible!" Kurt stood up and kissed his husband.

**I'm going to end it there. Don't kill me! There will be more. **

**Again, I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to update. School for me starts tomorrow so I'll have less time to write. I will try to update once a week. **

**Once again, thank you to ItWasntMee for your amazing review!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! See you next time!**

**All my love, Ady**


End file.
